Γυναικείο σκεπτικό
by Alexandros Black
Summary: Η Ουαλμπέργκα Μπλακ πεθαίνει και η Ναρκίσσα αποφασίζει να ενώσει όλα τα μέλη της οικογένειάς της. Σείριος/Ρέμους.
1. Πρόλογος

**ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΣ**

Ήταν στενοχωρημένη καθώς ξάπλωνε στο νεκροκρέβατό της και περίμενε το μοιραίο. Όχι επειδή η ζωή της τελείωνε — η καλή της ανατροφή δεν της επέτρεπε να ασχολείται με τέτοια μικροπροβλήματα· άλλωστε δεν θα πέθαινε πραγματικά, αφού ένα τμήμα της θα έμενε πίσω. Βέβαια, ένα μέρος του μυαλού της εξακολουθούσε να ενοχλείται από το ότι ήταν πολύ νέα για να πεθάνει, μόλις εξήντα ετών, ενώ πολλοί άλλοι μάγοι και μάγισσες ζούσαν πάνω από εκατό.

Αλλά όχι, σε γενικές γραμμές ο θάνατος ήταν το μικρότερο από τα προβλήματά της. Ανυπομονούσε μάλιστα. Την ενοχλούσε ότι θα πέθαινε _έτσι_.

Η Ουαλμπέργκα Μπλακ είχε μεγάλη οικογένεια, τουλάχιστον σύμφωνα με τα δεδομένα των καθαρόαιμων. Είχε γεννήσει δύο γιους και είχε τρεις ανηψιές. Πέντε άτομα, πέντε απόγονοι —τουλάχιστον— θα 'πρεπε να βρίσκονται στην κρεβατοκάμαρά της τώρα, πενθώντας σιωπηλά, ίσως κλαίγοντας, περιμένοντας το χαμό της.

Κι όμως δεν ήταν κανείς. Ήταν μόνη της, με μόνη συντροφιά το πιστό της οικιακό ξωτικό, τον Κρίτσερ. Και το φταίξιμο ήταν όλο δικό της — κι _αυτό_ ήταν που την πονούσε στην πραγματικότητα. Ότι είχε διώξει μόνη της την οικογένειά της από κοντά της. Είχε διαγράψει τον Σείριο όταν έφυγε από το σπίτι επειδή αυτή τον κακοποιούσε επί χρόνια· είχε πιέσει τον Ρέγκουλους να μπει στους Θανατοφάγους με αποτέλεσμα να διατάξει ο ίδιος ο Σκοτεινός Άρχων το θάνατό του· είχε παρατηρήσει την Μπέλατριξ να γίνεται Θανατοφάγος και να φυλακίζεται στο Αζκαμπάν· είχε διαγράψει την Ανδρομέδα επειδή παντρεύτηκε έναν μαγκλ-γέννητο· όσο για τη Ναρκίσσα...

Βασικά, η Ναρκίσσα δεν είχε κανένα λόγο να της κρατάει κακία! Η Ναρκίσσα είχε παντρευτεί τον αγαπημένο της από το Χόγκουορτς, αρχηγό μιας παλαιάς και πλούσιας καθαρόαιμης οικογένειας, πράγμα που δεν θα είχε γίνει δυνατό αν η ίδια η Ουαλμπέργκα δεν είχε βοηθήσει με την προίκα.

Συνεπώς, η Ναρκίσσα έπρεπε να είναι ευγνώμων στη θεία της. Κι όμως, δεν είχε εμφανιστεί. Όταν ο Κρίτσερ της είχε στείλει μήνυμα με τη φωτιά το πρωί, τα ξωτικά των Μάλφοϊ είπαν ότι η κυρία τους έλειπε, και δώδεκα ώρες μετά δεν είχε απαντήσει ακόμη.

Η Ουαλμπέργκα αναστέναξε, και ο ήχος έκανε ακόμη και το ξωτικό, που ήταν τόσο σκληρό όσο και η κυρία του, να νιώσει άσχημα. Αν η μόνη απόγονός της δεν ήθελε να τη δει να πεθαίνει, αυτό σήμαινε ένα μόνο πράγμα.

Η Ουαλμπέργκα Μπλακ είχε αποτύχει. Ως μητέρα, ως θεία, ως άρχουσα Μπλακ.

«Κρίτσερ», είπε με την ετοιμοθάνατη φωνή της, «δώσε το ραβδί μου». Το ξωτικό υπάκουσε και η άρχουσα Ουαλμπέργκα Μπλακ, αρχηγός του αρχαιότατου και ευγενέστατου οίκου των Μπλακ ζωγράφισε το οικόσημό της στον αέρα και είπε «_πρόσθεσον_ τον Σείριο Ωρίωνα Μπλακ.»

Το χέρι της έπεσε στο κρεβάτι καθώς πέθαινε.

* * *

Ο Σείριος ένιωσε ένα τσίμπημα στον μαγικό πυρήνα του αρκετό για να τον ξυπνήσει. Όχι ότι μπορούσε ποτέ να κοιμηθεί ήσυχα σ' αυτό το απαίσιο μέρος, με όλα αυτά τα πλάσματα που ρουφούσαν την ευτυχία από μέσα του. Όμως αυτή η αίσθηση ήταν διαφορετική. Ήταν σαν να αναδημιουργείται ένας δεσμός που έλειπε. Αυτό που θα ένιωθε ένα μαγκλ ηλεκτρικό δίκτυο που ξανασυνδέεται — όχι ότι τα μαγκλ δίκτυα είχαν αισθήματα δηλαδή.

Ο Σείριος το είχε ξανανιώσει αυτό μόνο μία φορά στη ζωή του, αλλά ήταν το ακριβές αντίθετο. Τη νύχτα που εγκατέλειψε το σπίτι των γονέων του, τη νύχτα που αποφάσισε ότι υπέφερε αρκετά και αναζήτησε άσυλο στην έπαυλη Πότερ. Εκείνη τη νύχτα, λίγο αφ' ότου είχε αποκοιμηθεί, είχε νιώσει όπως ένα δίκτυο που αποσυνδέεται. Στην αρχή είχε τρομάξει και είχε σκεφτεί να ξυπνήσει τον Τζέιμς. Όταν όμως πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά και δεν είχε γίνει τίποτε περίεργο, ο Σείριος ηρέμησε και ξανακοιμήθηκε. Λίγες ημέρες μετά έμαθε ότι το τσίμπημα ήταν στην πραγματικότητα η διαγραφή του από την οικογένεια.

Τώρα όμως τι σήμαινε; Το αίσθημα ήταν το ακριβές αντίθετο της άλλης φοράς, επομένως... ήταν ξανά μέλος της οικογένειας Μπλακ; Αυτό δεν είχε νόημα!

Ούτε και καμιά σημασία. Ο Σείριος πιθανότατα θα περνούσε την υπόλοιπη ζωή του στο Αζκαμπάν —κοινός ή ευγενής— για ένα φόνο που δεν είχε διαπράξει, χωρίς καν να δικαστεί· η ζωή του είχε τελειώσει και... Καθώς τον χτύπησε το κύμα της κατάθλιψης, ο Σείριος μεταμορφώθηκε σε σκύλο και ξανακοιμήθηκε.

* * *

Η Ναρκίσσα Μάλφοϊ απέφευγε τη θεία της όλη την ημέρα, και είχε τους λόγους τους! Επειδή ήταν η τελευταία απόγονος της άρχουσας Μπλακ ήταν αναγκασμένη να ανέχεται τη γριά σχεδόν κάθε μέρα. Ήταν αλλιώς όταν ήταν εδώ και οι αδελφές της, αλλά όχι, η γριά μάγισσα πήγε και τις διέγραψε από την οικογένεια! Όχι, η Ναρκίσσα δεν είχε καμιά απολύτως διάθεση να περάσει την ημέρα με τη θεία της και να ακούει τα ρατσιστικά παραληρήματά της για μαγκλ και λασποαίματους/-ες. Είχε καλύτερα πράγματα να κάνει.

Το ίδιο βράδυ ένιωσε το γνωστό τσίμπημα στον μαγικό πυρήνα της. Ήταν το ίδιο αίσθημα με τότε που πέθανε ο πατέρας του Λούσιου. Ο Λούσιος το είχε νιώσει πιο ισχυρά βέβαια, αφού ήταν ο διάδοχος του τίτλου, αλλά κι αυτή είχε αρκετή εμπειρία ώστε να αναγνωρίσει το σημερινό τσίμπημα. Σήμαινε πως η θεία Μπέργκα είχε πεθάνει, κι η Ναρκίσσα, ούσα το μεγαλύτερο σε ηλικία —και βασικά το μοναδικό— μέλος του οίκου Μπλακ ήταν πλέον αρχηγός.

Όχι, όχι ακριβώς. Αν ήταν αυτή αρχηγός θα είχε είχε νιώσει το τσίμπημα πιο δυνατά, όπως το είχε νιώσει ο Λούσιος τόσα χρόνια πριν. Όχι. Το τσίμπημα της Ναρκίσσας σήμαινε πως ήταν απλώς η αναπληρώτρια αρχηγός, επομένως κάποιο άλλο άτομο ήταν αρχηγός... είτε η Μπέλατριξ ή ο Σείριος, κάποιο άτομο που δεν μπορούσε να ασκήσει την αρμοδιότητά του για την ώρα.

Η Ναρκίσσα σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι ήσυχα, για να μην ξυπνήσει τον Λούσιο. Έπρεπε να σκεφτεί.


	2. Ειδήσεις

**ΕΙΔΗΣΕΙΣ**

Ήταν το μεσημέρι της επομένη της πανσελήνου. Το μαγκλ ξυπνητήρι είχε χτυπήσει ώρες πριν, για να ειδοποιήσει στο ταξιδιωτικό γραφείο που δούλευε ότι ήταν άρρωστος. Στον Ρέμους δεν άρεσε να λέει ψέματα, αλλά δεν υπήρχε άλλος τρόπος. Ήταν άλλο πράγμα να κρύβει την κατάστασή του στο Χόγκουορτς κι άλλο στον «πραγματικό κόσμο». Δεν μπορούσε να το ρισκάρει· αν μαθευόταν η λυκανθρωπία του θα μπορούσε να χάσει μια δουλειά που, καίτοι πολύ κατώτερή του, τον κρατούσε μακριά από τα χρέη.

Ξύπνησε ξανά, αυτή τη φορά από τον διαρκή χτύπο του κουδουνιού. Με μια ματιά στον καθρέπτη και στο ρολόι τοίχου καθώς ντυνόταν έμαθε ότι η ώρα ήταν περίπου 12 και ότι ο ίδιος έδειχνε χάλια, ακριβώς όπως ένιωθε. Άνοιξε την εξώπορτα για να δει μια γυναίκα που δεν είχε αντικρύσει εδώ και πολλά χρόνια, από τότε που ο Σείριος κι αυτός είχαν παρευρεθεί στο γάμο της.

«Καλησπέρα, κ. Λούπιν», είπε ευγενικά. «Ζητώ συγνώμη που ήρθα απρόσκλητη, όμως μήπως μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε για λίγο;»

Ο Ρέμους κατένευσε και την άφησε να περάσει. Το σπίτι του ήταν πολύ μικρό και ακατάστατο, αλλά αρκετά καθαρό. Το μυαλό του τον ανάγκασε να θυμηθεί τους τρόπους που του είχε μάθει η αείμνηστη μητέρα του και της προσέφερε ένα φλυτζάνι τσάι.

Λίγα λεπτά και ένα παυσίπονο φίλτρο αργότερα, έπιναν το τσάι τους στον κήπο.

«Κύριε Λούπιν», ξεκίνησε η Ναρκίσσα Μάλφοϊ, «καταλαβαίνω ότι ήσασταν πολύ καλός φίλος με τους Πότερ και με τον εξάφελφό μου, τον Σείριο Μπλακ.»

Το πρόσωπο του Ρέμους συσπάστηκε ακούσια. Κάθε σκέψη για τον Τζέιμς και τη Λίλυ ήταν σαν μαχαιριά στην καρδιά του, αλλά για τον Σείριο... ήταν χειρότερο. Πολύ χειρότερο. Αποφάσισε να απαντήσει απότομα, μια και καλή.

«Κυρία Μάλφοϊ, ο Σείριος και εγώ ήμασταν εραστές για χρόνια και επρόκειτο να παντρευτούμε. Η Λίλυ ήταν η πρώτη και η καλύτερη φίλη μου και ο Τζέιμς ήταν σαν αδελφός του Σείριου, επομένως και δικός μου. Μου λείπουν κάθε στιγμή κάθε ημέρας. Όμως δεν καταλαβαίνω πώς αυτό σχετίζεται με την επίσκεψή σας.»

Η Ναρκίσσα αγνόησε την ερώτηση και έθεσε μια δική της. «Κύριε Λούπιν, πιστεύετε πως ο Σείριος είναι ένοχος;»

Ο Ρέμους ένιωσε τον πανικό να ξεκινά. Η σκέψη της προδοσίας του Σείριου ήταν πάντα επώδυνη, αλλά ειδικά αυτή την ημέρα, αμέσως μετά την πανσέληνο, ήταν ανυπόφορη. «Όχι. Ναι.» Άφησε μια παύση. «Δεν ξέρω τι να πιστέψω. Υπάρχουν πλούσιες αποδείξεις, όσες και η γνώση μου γι' αυτόν. Ο Σείριος αγαπούσε τον Τζέιμς σαν αδελφό και τον Χάρι σαν δικό του, δεν θα τους πρόδιδε ποτέ. Από την άλλη όμως... ο Βόλντεμορτ έχει τους τρόπους του και το ξέρετε καλύτερα από 'μένα.» Το υπονοούμενο ήταν ξεκάθαρο. «Προτιμώ να πιστεύω ότι ο Σείριος ενέργησε υπό την Εξουσιαστική Κατάρα και όχι αφ' εαυτού του. Νιώθω λιγότερο τρελός έτσι. Αλλά πραγματικά δεν γνωρίζω.» Σταμάτησε πριν πει τίποτε αγενές· πραγματικά δεν ήθελε να κάνει αυτή τη συζήτηση.

«Κύριε Λούπιν, όντως ξέρω κάποια πράγματα καλύτερα από εσάς. Ξέρουμε και οι δύο ότι ο σύζυγός μου ήταν Θανατοφάγος, κι έτσι ήξερε και τους υπόλοιπους. Ο Σείριος δεν ήταν Θανατοφάγος. Ο Πήτερ Πέτιγκρου όμως ήταν.»

Ο Ρέμους ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια του, καθώς η κούρασή του εξαφανίστηκε. Τι του έλεγε τώρα; «Ο Πήτερ; Όχι, αποκλείεται. Ο Πήτερ δεν ήταν ο τύπος του ανθρώπου που...» θα ακολουθούσε έναν παράφρονα; αλήθεια; ο Πήτερ ακολουθούσε τον Σείριο και τον Τζέιμς σαν σκυλάκι, αλλά κανείς από τους δύο δεν ήταν σκοτεινός μάγος. Άφησε αυτή τη σκέψη πριν τον οδηγήσει εκεί που δεν ήθελε. «Εξάλλου», συνέχισε, «ο Σείριος τον σκότωσε, αυτό είναι γνωστό».

Το πρόσωπο της Ναρκίσσας γλύκανε για πρώτη φορά. «Δυστυχώς όχι. Ο σύζυγός μου τον συνάντησε περίπου μια ώρα μετά τον υποτιθέμενο θάνατό του, στο λημέρι του Σκοτεινού Άρχοντα. Είχαν πάει και οι δύο για να μάθουν τι συμβαίνει. Ο Πέτιγκρου ήταν ολοζώντανος, αν και του έλειπε ένα δάκτυλο και αιμορραγούσε. Είχε πανικοβληθεί από τις φήμες ότι ο Σκοτεινός Άρχων είχε πεθάνει. Μεταμορφώθηκε σε ποντίκι και δεν τον ξαναείδαμε έκτοτε.»

Ο Ρέμους πέρασε ένα χέρι από τα μαλλιά του, μια κίνηση που είχε κολλήσει από τον Σείριο. Θα μπορούσε ο Ρέμους να ζει; Κι αυτό τι σήμαινε; Ότι... ότι αυτό που ήλπιζε στην καρδιά του τα τελευταία τέσσερα χρόνια ήταν αλήθεια: Ο Σείριος ήταν αθώος. Είχε ενοχοποιηθεί από τον Πήτερ, που είχε προφανώς προδώσει τον Τζέιμς και τη Λίλυ.

Αν όλα αυτά ήταν αλήθεια φυσικά, πράγμα για το οποίο είχε μόνο το λόγο της Ναρκίσσας. Είχε γνωρίσει αρκετούς/-ές Σλίδεριν τόσα χρόνια για να ξέρει ότι δεν μπορούσε να τους/τις εμπιστεύεται — συμπεριλαμβανομένου του συζύγου της Ναρκίσσας. Την κοίταξε ευθέως στα μάτια. «Κυρία Μάλφοϊ, όχι ότι αμφισβητώ την ειλικρίνειά σας, όμως γιατί μου τα λέτε αυτά;»

Η Ναρκίσσα γέλασε ελαφρά. «Διότι μπορεί να είμαι μια ψηλομύτα σκύλα —σύμφωνα με τον αγαπητό μου εξάδελφο— αλλά αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι δεν είμαι τίμια και ότι δεν νοιάζομαι για την οικογένειά μου. Άλλωστε είναι δική μου ευθύνη τώρα.» Σηκώθηκε και κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο, εντελώς νηφάλια. «Η θεία μου, η μητέρα του Σείριου, η Ουαλμπέργκα Μπλακ είναι νεκρή. Πέθανε χθες το βράδυ. Αυτό κάνει είτε τον Σείριο είτε την Μπέλατριξ αρχηγό της οικογένειας και, καθ' όσον αμφότεροι βρίσκονται στο Αζκαμπάν, εμένα προσωρινή αρχηγό.»

Έκανε μια μικρή παύση και συνέχισε. «Η θεία Μπέργκα ήταν σκληρή γυναίκα, κ. Λούπιν. Κακοποιούσε τους γιους της. Ανάγκασε τον έναν να γίνει Θανατοφάγος και να σκοτωθεί στην πορεία. Αποκλήρωσε τον άλλον επειδή της αντιστάθηκε και έφυγε από το σπίτι. Κακομεταχειρίστηκε τον σύζυγό της, όχι ότι αυτός ήταν καλύτερος», είπε με σιχαμάρα. «Και τέλος, αποκλήρωσε την αδελφή μου την Άντι και μας απαγόρευσε να της ξαναμιλήσουμε. Όχι ότι ενέκρινα το γάμο της, αλλά δεν είναι αυτό το θέμα.»

Συνέχισε να κοιτάζει έξω από το παράθυρο για λίγο, χαμένη στις αναμνήσεις της. Λίγο μετά γύρισε και κοίταξε ξανά τον Ρέμους. «Βλέπετε λοιπόν κ. Λούπιν, είναι πολύ σημαντικό για μένα να ξαναενώσω την οικογένειά μου. Και τώρα που έχω την εξουσία, θα το κάνω.»

Ο Ρέμους καταλάβαινε. Είχε χάσει κι αυτός την οικογένειά του. Τη μητέρα και τον πατέρα του. Και μετά τον Τζέιμς, τη Λίλυ, τον Σείριο... την προοπτική του γάμου και των παιδιών. Το μυαλό του έτρεχε. «Επομένως, θέλετε τη βοήθειά μου για να αποδείξετε την αθωότητα του Σείριου;»

«Ναι, κ. Λούπιν. Θα με βοηθήσετε;»

Το ήθελε τρελά! Μπορούσε όμως να την εμπιστευθεί; Ο Ρέμους δεν έκανε γενικεύσεις, ήξερε πόσο άσχημα ήταν τα στερεότυπα, πώς οδηγούσαν στις προκαταλήψεις που κυριαρχούσαν στον μαγικό κόσμο: οι καθαρόαιμοι ήταν καλύτεροι μάγοι, οι μαγκλ-γέννητες ήταν εισβολείς, οι μαγκλ ήταν σχεδόν ζώα, οι Σλίδεριν ήταν κακές... Παρ' όλ' αυτά, ήταν σίγουρος για δύο πράγματα: α) οι Σλίδεριν ενδιαφέρονταν προτίστως για το κέρδος· δεν θα βοηθούσαν ούτε την ίδια τη γιαγιά τους χωρίς κέρδος· β) οι Σλίδεριν λένε ψέματα, ψέματα και ψέματα για να πετύχουν αυτό που θέλουν.

«Κυρία Μάλφοϊ, συγχωρήστε μου την αγένεια, αλλά αν είναι να συνεργαστούμε σοβαρά τότε χρειάζομαι πραγματικές απαντήσεις. Πρώτον, τι αποδείξεις έχετε για την αθωότητα του Σείριου και την ενοχή του Πήτερ; Δεύτερον, εσείς τι θα κερδίσετε από όλο αυτό;» Το βλέμμα του ήταν ευγενικό αλλά και αυστηρό. Το θέμα παραήταν σοβαρό για ψευδοευγένειες.

Το βλέμμα της Ναρκίσσας ήταν εξίσου σοβαρό και ειλικρινές. «Πέραν της αναβιώσεως της οικογένειας Μπλακ; Παραδέχομαι ότι τόσο ο σύζυγός μου όσο και εγώ θα κερδίσουμε από την εγγύτητα με τον διάδοχο των Πότερ. Αν ο Σείριος αποδειχθεί αθώος θα κερδίσει την κηδεμονία του Χάρι Πότερ, επομένως τις ψήφους του στη Wizengamot. Θα μας δώσει επίσης καλή δημοσιότητα.

»Όσο για την άλλη σας ερώτηση, ο Λούσιος μπορεί να σας δείξει κάποιες από τις αναμνήσεις του. Δυστυχώς δεν έχω περισσότερα αυτή τη στιγμή· αυτός άλλωστε θα είναι ο δικός σας ρόλος, να μας βοηθήσετε να βρούμε πραγματικά στοιχεία, κατάλληλα για το δικαστήριο.»

Ο Ρέμους έκλεισε τα μάτια του και το σκέφτηκε για λίγο. Η Ναρκίσσα Μάλφοϊ πιθανότατα κάτι έκρυβε, τόσο σε πληροφορίες όσο και στόχους. Αυτό, όμως, που του προσέφερε ήταν αρκετά καλό. Η ευκαιρία να διερευνήσει το ρόλο του Σείριου στο θάνατο των Πότερ, να τον ελευθερώσει αν είναι αθώος, να πάρει τον Χάρι μαζί τους... τον Χάρι, που ήταν η τελευταία τους σύνδεση με τον Τζέιμς και τη Λίλυ. Ναι, η πρόταση είχε δυνατότητες.

Επιπλέον, οι αισθήσεις του Ρέμους ήταν ακόμη οξυμένες από την πανσέληνο. Αν η Ναρκίσσα έλεγε ψέματα, θα το ήξερε.

«Σ' αυτή την περίπτωση... Δεν ξέρω τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε, αλλά ναι, είναι καιρός να κάνω κι εγώ κάτι για τον Σείριο. Ήταν πάντα εδώ για μένα, μου έδινε ό,τι μπορούσε κι εγώ αφέθηκα να πιστέψω ότι ήταν προδότης... τι γελοία σκέψη, ο Σείριος προδότης. Ήμουν τυφλός.

»Θα είναι τιμή μου να σας βοηθήσω, κ. Μάλφοϊ. Και τώρα που είμαστε στην ίδια πλευρά, καλύτερα να με φωνάζετε Ρέμους.»

Η Ναρκίσσα χαμογέλασε πλατιά, μια έκφραση που κρατούσε προφανώς για τα φιλικά και τα συγγενικά πρόσωπα. «Κι εσύ να με φωνάζεις Σίσσυ, Ρέμους.»

* * *

**Σημείωση συγγραφέα:** Ελπίζω η μετάφραση στα ελληνικά να είναι καλύτερη αυτή τη φορά. :-)


End file.
